If this ain't love
by Lady Tien
Summary: The first romance songfic on Tenshinhan & Lunch on Ther should be more, there are so much VB , TP and GCC... Read and review, please. It's my first fic


**If this ain't love  
  
**

Songfic on Tenshinhan and Lunch/Kushami. You know, there are barely a few of them. And they're my favourite couple. So I decided to write this songfic, taking the lyric of "Groove jet (if this ain't love)" by Spiller. The words in :: :: indicate thoughts. I don't own the song and I never will. Copyright is given to Spiller. I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Their rights and copyright are property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Funimation and Toei animation. Don't sue me. Please just tell me if you liked it.

::(Tenshinhan) Holding you closer  
it's time that I told you  
everything's going to be fine::

He wrapped his arms around Lunch and clinged her to him. He smelled the soft scent of her hair, while she listened to his heartbeat, resting on his broad muscular chest.  
-It's gonna be all right, Lunch...  
He didn't know what to say anymore. What if the cyborgs were more powerful than they expected? What if Goku and the Saiyans weren't strong enough? What if he... died?  
No, he just wanted to reassure her. Ten really loved Lunch/Kushami, especially after he had discovered WHAT she had passed while he was dead on King Kaioh's planet. His training was still really hard, but his object wasn't surpassing Goku anymore. Her knew that the Saiyans couldn't even be compared to the Chikyuu-jins. But Tenshinhan still didn't show his deep love to her; sure, he was nice and caring, but not more than a "special" friend.

::(Lunch) Know that you're leaving  
and try to believe it  
teake me one step at time::

Lunch sighed as she saw him standing up and, witha worried look on his face, exiting from their house. Every now and then, the world had to be saved and they were willing to lose their lives. He could die, she knew it... even if he had said those words truthfully... he believed too much in Saiyan's strenght...  
Plus, he still hadn't told a love word to her. She was so confused. He acted different than before, and then WHAT were his feelings to her?

:: (Lunch)if this ain't love  
Why does it feel so good?   
if this ain't love   
Why does it feel so good? 

Think of tomorrow  
we beg, steal or borrow   
To make all we can in the sun   
While we are moving  
the music is soothing   
Troubles we all have begun

if this ain't love  
Why does it feel so good?   
if this ain't love   
Why does it feel so good?::

So many thoughts filled her mind while she drank her morning coffee. It couldn't be love. Anyone can love two persons at once. Her double personality didn't allow that feeling. Then her thoghts went to five years before...

::(Lunch, thinking back) Will you remember me, boy?  
Rember me  
Boy will ya?::

That was what she had asked herself when he had left for the Tenka, to tain before the Saiyan's arrival. And he did. He had completely forgotten about her. The last thing to prove that he didn't love her.

::(Kushami) Just for this lifetime   
you can be my past time   
here are the roles of our play   
in it together till  
I know you better   
darling, darling   
what do you say?::

She knew a thing Lunch didn't. They were the same person. Two faces of the same woman, who had pretty much the same interests and thoughts about people. The separation of these two sides didn't mean anything... and the names were used just to distinguish the good side from the bad side.  
They were the same person.

::if this ain't love  
Why does it feel so good?   
if this ain't love   
Why does it feel so good?::

Ten silently entered in her room. The moon shining down on Lunch's innocent face made her look like a sleeping princess. He knelt beside her and pressed softly his lips to hers. "I love you, Lunch-Kushami..." he whispered in the cool night air before laeaving her bedroom.  
Lunch smiled at his tenderness. Tenshinhan was so shy with her. "I love you too, Ten-chan..." she murmured before falling asleep again.

...

.....

Well, do you like it? Please make me know! And tell me if there are other Tenshinhan/Lunch fics!!


End file.
